Martin Meisner
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Human |secondtype = |house = |serviceof = Laufer |relationships = Girlfriend Sean Renard, acquaintance Sebastien, acquaintance Adalind Schade, acquaintance |status = Living |job = |season2 = x |season3 = x }} Martin Meisner is a character first mentioned in and first seen in . Appearances He talked to Captain Renard on the phone after Eric was killed. He was on a train to go on a vacation. He was helping Sebastien obtain a copy of Adalind's ultrasound. He met Renard at the Vienna airport and transported him to a safe house, which proved to have been compromised. After being attacked by two Verrat Hundjäger, Meisner fled with Renard through the sewer system. He accompanied Renard to the cafe, so Renard could speak with Adalind. Meisner was surveilling Adalind Schade at a cafe when she experienced some pain and was able to exercise some telekinetic control over her coffee cup. She then had an attack which resembled the onset of labor and light bulbs in the cafe blew out. Meisner followed Adalind back to her hotel and reported the events to Sean Renard by phone. Renard responded that Adalind was definitely getting her powers back. Meisner was sent to Adalind's room with Sebastien in order to help her escape the Verrat. Hearing from Sebastien that two Verrat agents were already coming up to Adalind's room, Meisner takes off his shirt and jumps into Adalind's bed with a gun to pretend that he is her "guest" while Adalind lets the agents in. Meisner then shoots one of the agents, who falls on him and is saved from the other agent when a pen on a table launches into the eye of the agent. Meisner looks at Adalind who says she isn't sure that was her who launched the pen. They then escape to Sebastien's car. After being let off on a secluded road by Sebastien, Meisner takes Adalind to an old cabin in the woods, which had been in his family for many years. There, he gets Adalind food and sheets. Later on that night, Meisner hears Adalind screaming and she says that her baby is coming. Meisner helps Adalind give birth to her child and, while trying to calm her down, is bitten in the hand by Adalind. Books are also flung at him from the bedside table, forcing him to duck. After Adalind's daughter is born, Meisner hands the baby over to Adalind. After Adalind falls asleep with her baby, he goes outside to call Captain Renard to inform him that Adalind gave birth. He tells Renard that no one knows where they are and they should be fine at the cabin for a few days. Later on, Meisner goes over to brush Adalind's hair out of her face while she's sleeping when her hair wraps tightly around his hand. Adalind's daughter then wakes up, revealing reddish, purple eyes, and has a stare-down with Meisner, after which Adalind's hair unwraps and settles again on her head. Meisner was seen in the woods with Adalind her daughter watching Viktor and the Verrat appoach trying to find them. Adalind told Meisner about Viktor and her daughter started crying, Adalind told Meisner that her daughter is hungry, Meisner told Adalind to feed the baby later. Then Adalind, Meisner and the baby appoached the two cars in the highway, in which in one of the cars is Sebestian, as Meisner tries to save him, Meisner was ordered to put the gun down and Adalind uses her powers to save Meisner's life after a member of the verrat tried to kill him, and then Sebestian made a decision to stay behind and Meisner gave Sebestian a gun, then Meisner drove off with Adalind and the baby. Later on the road, Meisner receives a call from Sean to inform him that Tavitian has an airplane waiting to transport Adalind and the baby out of the country in the Zurich and ended the call. Adalind asks if Meisner is coming with them, Meisner told her that he can't go with them, which Adalind was sad. References Renard's Confidant tells Sean that Meisner thinks only about himself and that he is not to be trusted. Sean indicates he wants to keep a positive relationship with Meisner until it is no longer necessary. Sean instructs his confidant to "check with Meisner; see what he knows" about Eric Renard's business in Portland. Sean tells his confidant to have Meisner take care of Eric Renard. Apparently this is no trivial matter, because the confidant seemed surprised by the request. Images 302-Meisner.png 306-promo5.jpg 315-promo8.jpg 315-promo14.jpg 316-promo6.jpg 316-promo7.jpg Category:Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen Category:Laufer